Midas
Queen Midas, or just Midas for short, is an Galvantula and Johnnys fifth team member in Sinnoh. History For 120 years, a kingdom ruled supreme, that kingdom was formed by various Joltiks and Galvantulas. The kingdoms name cant be translated in human language but it sounds like Ddhwjertkogkbhjijrbarf. the kingdom was ruled by an female Galvantula named Cybele, she was queen but didnt had a king yet, until one day. that day was the day when an male Drapion named Gordias found the kingdom and decided to live amongst the Joltiks and Galvantulas, Cybele found it weird but accepted them. The two would later on have sexy times, and later on the egg of Midas would be layed. however tho the kingdom was under attack, a Drapion army quickly slaughtered the kingdom, it was this moment where Cybele realized too late that Gordias only wanted to infiltrate and take over the kingdom. Gordias then poisoned and killed Cybele, and was planning to raise Midas for evil, however he didnt even realize the egg was taken away by a member of the village, an Galvantula quicker than the rest, however they were soon tracked, so they decided to throw Midas egg on a waterfall on the lake, the Galvantula them ran at a random direction, so the Drapion Phalanx followed after. the egg would soon be carried by the water, and fall onto a magic pond of Golden Water, the properties of the water would make the egg golden colored but very briefly, then back to normal, this also would give Midas the power of turning this to gold later on. Sometime after this, the egg was found by Riley, who took care of it and then gave it to Johnny. Appeareance Epic. Powers, Abilities, Skills as an Joltik, Midas was small, but deadly. they were very agile and fast, had enhanced reflexes, powerful biting, enhanced strenght, and the ability to absorb and use eletricity, but they would also feed of bodies, and very quickly for that matter. Midas also had the Golden Touch, however that was not too developed and could only turn things to a golden color, like Johnnys hair was getting a bit blonde after a while on his hair, but it was not visible. the golden touch seems to work way quicker on blonde hair, since Midas turned Tiffs hair into white in the spam of a day. as an Galvantula, all of Midas powers and abilities were increased, and their Golden Touch is way more developed, and unlike the real Midas, she can actually control it, since she stomped the ground hard and turned it into gold and turned Volkners Eelektross into gold, but everything else was unaffected, so its not really a curse, more like a blessing. Midas can badly poison enemies like her father Gordias. Also, Midas was not able to speak human language as an Joltik apparently, but as an Galvantula, she can. Moveset 1.Cross Poison 2.X-Scissor 3.Gastro Acid 4.Thunderbolt Type: Bug/Electric Ability: Golden Touch(Makes shit gold) Nature: Impish Weaknesses Midas cant masturbate or otherwise her coochie turns into gold and its hard to rub that. Relantionships Johnny - Her trainer. Tiff - They are friends, Tiff thanks Midas for her new hair color and she also was amazed by Midas more developed Golden Touch powers, Midas appreciates Tiff quite a lot. Kollector - They are friends, Kollector will gladly accept whatever money or body parts she has to offer, like the greedy fuck he is. Namesake Midas is named after King Midas. Gallery midas.jpg|Baby Midas du du du du Trivia * She is the bruhest of bruhs. Category:Females Category:Johnnys Teams Category:Pokemon